Lapidot
by MrJoshTheEpic
Summary: during the events of jailbreak, we see a different side of the story. Peridot falls in love with Lapis, which starts a whole new adventure kept secret from us this whole time. What will happen, nobody knows, stay tuned to find out! I have now added smut in chapter 2! Rated M for sexual content (obviously)
1. A Weird Sensation

**A/N: hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic so plz don't hate. More chapters coming soon and there will be smut! Rated k+ for now though. Plz review and give feedback, it's very helpful. That's about all I have to say for now, so let's get on with the story!**

 **Chapter 1: A Weird Sensation**

Peridot was walking down the hall in the gem warship. They had just captured the crystal gems and were taking them to homeworld. She turns and looks at lapis when she passes by her cell. She stops. She doesn't know why she stopped, but she did. She begins to feel a weird sensation, that she can't exactly explain. Acting on impulse, she walks over to Lapis' cell. "Lapis, I... uh" _I don't know what to say_ , she thinks _I've never felt like this before._ She unlocks the cell, and takes Lapis into her private quarters on the ship, then locks the door.

Lapis stands there confused as she sees Peridot lock the door, "w-what's going on?" she asks.

"I...uh..." Peridot stutters. She's still unable to form the words, so instead she kisses Lapis. She stands there, looking confused. "I love you!" Peridot says quickly.

Lapis stumbles back holding her hand to her lips, "Peridot!" she gasps softly, "I never knew you had these feelings for me."

"Yeah, and neither did I until a few minutes ago," Peridot said "But I just saw you, and suddenly everything became so clear."

"W-why Peri?" Lapis asks as she steps closer to Peridot, "why do you love me?"

"I...I don't exactly know. I can't understand how my heart works, but I do know what it wants, and that's you!" Peridot says. Then she pushed Lapis down onto the bed and they started making out.

Then Peridot breaks the kiss, and gets up.

"What's going on?" asks Lapis. Peridot just smiles and turns on some music.

"Oh!" Lapis giggles

Peridot pulls Lapis up and they start dancing. There is a blinding glow, they kiss, and in less than a moment, they are one.

"Woah!" Peridot exclaimed "I had no idea fusion felt THAT good!"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this people! Again plz give feedback, thanks to Pink and Dazz for doing just that on my first version of this fanfic which helped to make this much better than it was (and even I admit, that it was pretty sucky). Anyways, that's all I've got to say. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. The Smut

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yes, this is the chapter with smut! (so obviously it will be rated M from now on) I am also adding a new OC, Turquoise, who is the fusion of Lapis and Peridot. Remember that feedback is always helpful and appreciated, and I do pay attention to it and I do use it to improve my stories. So without further ado…**

 **Chapter 2: The Smut**

 _So, what now?_ thought Peridot.

"I don't know" said Turquoise, through Lapis's mouth. She stood there for about 20 seconds, and then finally, Peridot thought of something.

"I've got an idea," Turquoise (Peridot) said with a smirk on her face as she immediately unfused.

"What are you doing?" asked Lapis.

"Oh, you'll find out" Peridot responded, smiling seductively at Lapis. Right after she said this, Peridot quickly pulled Lapis into a kiss. Soon, the kiss had greatly escalated, becoming more and more passionate, and intense. Lapis Moaned as the two made out.

As they made out, Peridot started to take off Lapis's clothes, dropping them on the floor. Lapis was a little surprised, but returned the favor. She began to strip Peridot. Once Lapis was fully naked, Peridot began to finger her. She started by just tickling Lapis's pussy a little bit, occasionally rubbing her clit. Then Peridot began moving one of her fingers in and out of Lapis's slit. _Oh, tight!_ she thought to herself.

"Ohhhhh, Peri!" Lapis moaned. "Another finger!" She said, out of breath.

"Alright, if you say so," Peridot said as she added a second finger.

"Ohhhhh!" Lapis Moaned, this time louder than before as she came all over Peridot's arm. After Lapis came down off her high, Peridot gave her some time to catch her breath. It was short lived though, as the moment Lapis was back down to Earth, she said "My turn!" as she moved her head down between Peridot's legs and started sucking her. Lapis fully engulfed Peridot's cunt with her mouth, and then started to lick her. She began by slowly move her tongue all around the surface, swirling Peridot's clit, causing her to moan loudly. Then, she delved into Peridot's slit. She noticed that it was very tight, and wet, which she liked. After a few minutes of exploration, Lapis found Peridot's G-spot. When she did, she heard Peridot moan again, and started licking there constantly until eventually, she came as well.

"Oh, WOW! That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt!" screamed Peridot

 _Hm, looks like something finally got her to smile!_ Thought Lapis.

 **A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Just so you know, I do plan to use Turquoise again in future chapters. The only reason I didn't include her much in this one, was because, this chapter was made specifically for smut, and not much else. Sorry if it was a little short, but I ran out of ideas at the end. Anyway, remember, like I've been saying over and over again, FEEDBACK FEEDBACK FEEDBACK! I know I've been saying it a lot, but it really does help, and very much improves the story. If you liked this, then don't forget to follow and favorite so that you can get updates whenever a new chapter comes out. That's all I have to say, so I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
